Anonymous
Anonymity in real or physical spaces, is always an affectation of the individual seeking to remain anonymous. No action is undertaken within real space without an individual inherently connected to that action: even if the action is perform by proxy, that proxy links the individual to the action. However much an individual as a legal entity would want their expression or action to be unassociated with themselves or any other individual, the individual as material entity always exposes anonymity to rupture. Migrate to the virtual, especially the digital, and you will find much the opposite is true. Expression or action has no body from which forth it issues: it issues forth from every console that accesses the lump of data that constitutes the expression or action. All that marks out the point of origin is the IP, a series of digits whose composition is arbitrary and whose meaning is scrap thin. It marks the computer connection that sent out the packets, not the individual. Offline, the identity is metatextually encoded in the action; online, the identity must This landscape of automatic anonymity on the internet has given birth to a de facto mob rule, an animal drive to target, converge, destroy, and digest. This mob, rightful called Anonymous, the name of those unnamed, is not a human affectation but the inherent state of all collective users. Anonymous is like the wind: they are never seen but viewed from the results of their force. Anonymous is like water: they flow between and around forces and spaces, always taking new shape without settling. Anonymous is like the earth: vast and silent, it is the force of those who oppose Anonymous that destroys their opposition. Anonymous is fire: it is ever consuming, endlessly hungry, and only by destroying everything can Anonymous be destroyed. It makes it all the stranger to think (1) most of the people who identify themselves as Anonymous are really lame, and (2) everyone who goes online is Anonymous, even if they only browse a site: like a panopticon, the silent lurker is viewing everyone but never themselves being viewed. Moral Cattullus Infects Anonymous Once rules 1 & 2 were broken beyond repair, 4chan, specifically /i/, began to accumulate cancerous moralcats who decided that wearing Guy Fawkes masks and picketing scientology HQ would change the world and make people free and shit. Thus was born Project Chanology, which at first created many lulz as Anonymous sent reams of black faxes to Scientology HQ, undertook DDoS attacks against their website, and ordered scores of pizzas to their offices. The pool was closed. But pretty soon you got these nimrods who watched "V for Vendetta" and were thinking "I wnat 2 /b/ an Anti-christ" so they bought a ton of Guy Fawkes masks and went down to Scientology HQ with picket signs featuring their favorite internet memes (because they are too stupid to figure out that internet stuff IRL is foolish). The cops were called to help get these losers off the streets so they can get a life, but when they got down there, the cops were all "what the hell is this?! you scientology guys have nothing to worry about here. it's just a bunch of basement dweller kids coming out for sunlight. they'll crawl back pretty soon." And they did! Unfortunately, "crawling back" meant going back to /i/ and 4chan and the internet at large. They shared their hardcore civil rights war stories in big cuddle piles and started to think they were a new social movement or something stupid (is thet betta?). They say they have no leader or ideology, and that's probably true, because they don't do much or have much to work for because they spend all their time wearing illegal masks and make lame youtube videos like this: They seriously just don't get it. But while they're busy failing, their also exposing 4chan and precious memes to the world at large, who get really happy to look at funny captions of catphotos without knowing the rituals of Caturday. Now everyone with a facebook can shoop da woop. This is seriously cancer.